The Twisted Soul of Hatred
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: [SQUEL TO THE NOTHINGNESS INSIDE OF ME]Someone from Raven's past is stalking her. Robin and Starfire take their crush to the next level while Raven jealously watches. Sarah finds happiness in a bottle...[FINSHED!]
1. Club Life

**DISCLAIMER: **I dun know Teen Titans. I do own: Sarah, Emily and Michael Greenway, Aquilus and Acerbus SO PAWS OFF!!!! (wow thats a long list ::grins::)

**TO NEW READERS: **If this is your first time reading a story from my series, I suggest you read my other two stories (The Warming Chill of the Blacken Heart and The Nothingness Inside of Me) before you read this one because... well... its a series and you won't get half the shit they talk about.

**TO THE OLDIE READERS THAT ARE HOOKED: **::wavies:: Hello peoples. Once again I'm posting another story ::yays:: this story is planned to have lots of chapters so I'm happy because I have someting to do!!!! So this is the first chapter (WARNING: This chapter has a lot of swearing in it, mostly because of the D12 song....) have fun reading it.

P.S. This is not really a 'horror' story it just has some freaky spots and stuff like that so don't execpt the return of Emily, lol

P.P.S. I have rethought the whole pocket sized portal mircowave, you probaly won't be able to stuff mircowave dinners in it...

anyways enjoy,

THE TWISTED SOUL OF HATRED

_CHAPTER 1_

_Club Life_

It was February the 5th, _Congrads to me I've survived this long, _Raven thought. Sarah had dragged Raven out to a club that night to help lighten her mood. Lately Raven had been more moody and biting of her head at the smallest things. Sarah had taken her to a run down warehouse outside the city. Sounding familiar right? Blackfire, Starfire's sister showed the titans this warehouse last year.

The bright lights flashed different colors and rotated, the pounding music playing D12's 'Git Up' and the hotness of all the sweaty bodies started giving Raven a headache.

Raven and Sarah were sitting on the dumpy couch that had been thrown in the club, it was uncomfortable and hard.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Ready or not here we come, here comes trouble in the club  
11, 12, 13, pistols big as M 16's  
How the fuck we sneak in with this many heaters in our jeans  
Nina, 2 nina's, a peace and they dont even see us  
Some shit pops off we squeeze each one they gon' think its machine guns," The music pounded in Raven's ears, hurting her ears. The bright lights hurt her eyes, so basically going to this club only worsened Raven's mood.

"Try to lighten up Rae," Sarah said standing up; Raven just blinked and then stared to her. Sarah shrugged off Raven's look and started dancing with some shirtless guy. Raven slumped down, closing her eyes and blocking the bright flashing lights. _I just want to go home and sit in the dark. This fucking club is giving me a headache! _A light glowed black for a second then exploded. Some people looked up and pointed, but half of them were to drunk to care and continued dancing.

"Vanos vo vano, bananas in our flannels  
Hands around our colt handles, hold them like roman candles  
Vannas vo vannas, banana fanna fo fannas  
Who come back all bananas, banna clips loaded  
Managers, bouncers and the club owners, the motherfuckers dont want us," Raven looked up. That's when she saw –_him_–, the guy that had been in her thoughts ever since there kiss in Azar's office. Raven stood up, the music seemed just to be a quiet hum and the dancers seemed to be dancing in slow-mo. Raven wormed through the crowd, pushing the slow-mo dancers out of the way, some turning and looking at her. Finally she reached _him, _he turned around. The music went back to normal and the dancers started dancing at the normal speed.

"To come up and rush in the club and run up in it with a bunch

Of Motherfuckers from Runyan, steady poppin them onions,

Ready set to go nut up, prepare to tear the whole club up

Fixin to get into some shit just itchin to choke someone up

You know we finna loc'n when we mixin coke with coke and nut rum up

Yeah Yeah oh, what up, see my people throw shit up

See you talk that hoe shit now when you down you dont get up

And can't sit up your so slit up, the ambulance wont sew you up

They just throw you up in the trunk once they tag your big toe up,"

The guy turned around except it wasn't Michael; he was about the right height, and had a black shag styled hair. But his eyes were different, not icy blue that made you burn and freeze at the same time. His eyes were green, pond green to be exact. His eyes were glazed and red like he was drunk. He moved in close to Raven and started to grind, Raven pushed him off and started walking away, pushing her through the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked when she got to the couch. Sarah was on the couch with the guy she started dancing with a few minutes ago. She was making out with him, Raven grabbed her arm and pulled. Sarah pulled away from the guy, wiping her mouth off on her arm and scoffed.

"Heater no heater, automatic no matic

Mac or no mac it dont matter if I have or dont have it

You never know what im packin' so you just dont want no static

And open up a whole can of whoop ass you dont wanna chance to

Risk it no biscuit, mili mac a mac milli

Really homie dont be silly, homie you dont know me really

You're just gonna make yourself dizzy wonderin what the dealy

fuck it lets just get busy D Twizzys back up in the hizzy!

Git Up Now!

Lets get it crackin, Git, Its on and poppin

Its D12 is back up in this bitch, uh, there aint no stoppin

We're gonna get it crackalatin

What you waitin for the waiters orders

Say no more fo tryin to play the wall and quit hatin

Git Up Now!

Notice you're sittin, what the fuck is you deaf

You motherfuckers dont listen, I said,

We bout to get this motherfucker crackalatin'

Quit, procrastinatin'

What the fuck you waitin for get off the wall and quit hatin"

Raven led Sarah outside. Sarah had a dumb happy look on her face, her face was slightly flushed also, "Are you drunk, again?" Raven said with some bitterness in her voice, Sarah turned slightly green and ran behind the dumpster near the wall. Raven sighed and leaned against the wall on the other side of the dumpsters, her head was bowed and was trying to block out the sound of Sarah gagging.

A few minutes later Sarah emerged, her hair was messy and she didn't look so good, "Do you have any gum?" she asked, the puke left a bad taste in her mouth. Raven tossed her a piece.

* * *

Ten minutes later Raven and Sarah were at their favourite café both sipping coffee. Sarah was now sober, she sighed, "That guy must have slipped something into my drink when I wasn't looking," Sarah said softly. Raven nodded slightly and sipped some more coffee. Sarah stood up, "I guess I better go home, you know how pissed my dad gets when I get in after curfew," Raven nodded, "Okay, Bye." 

Raven dropped a few coins on the table for a tip and left the café about a minute after Sarah left. She walked down the empty dark streets downtown. She was brave but this was starting to freak her out. Just a few street lights to light her way, plus she had a suspicious feeling that someone was following her. All those stories about teenage girls disappearing while walking home from a party to be found later, hacked up in some guy's closet drifted through her mind. But, then again those girls didn't have powers and Raven could probably fight them off unless they had powers also. But that was slim if there was even someone following her, superpower crimes had been really slime the past month or so. _Just stop being a scared-y cat and hurry up, _Raven thought to herself, walking indeed faster.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	2. Three Hearts and a Black One

**DISCLAIMER:** I dun own Teen Titans, I do own: Michael and Emily Greenway, Aquilus, Sarah and Acerbus

**To lladybug777: **Thanks for being the only one to review my story. I'm not trying to be rude, but perhaps your not familiar with my style of writing, most swearing is in intense scenes with lots of drama. Almost all of the swearing in the last chapter was in the D12 song, I don't think my story is turning 'Eminem' the song was playing in the background. I also remind you that swearing is allowed in PG13 stories, so if your not 13 or not accustom to my writing I thank you for being the first one to review this story and perhaps find another story to read. Though I do urge you to continue reading, for I feel this chapter isn't 'Eminem' and will probably suit your 'style' better.

P.S. it always makes my day when people sign: From: someone who doesn't like your writing....thanks....

**On to more pleasant matters:**

Hello peoples!!! On Saturday I almost got hit by a train! It was so freaky! (Stupid driver in front of us) Well here is the next chapter, a whole bunch of people whined in the other stories that I bashed Starfire a lot. I didn't think I did it too much... anyway just to shut up those freaking people:

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 2_

_Three Hearts and a Black One_

The sun light shone through the window in Starfire's room. The sunlight flooded the room with warmth and a happy feeling, bouncing off the pink painted walls. But this young alien girl wasn't taking in the beauty of the morning sky like she usually did. Instead she was pacing in front of her bed, muttering to herself, "I have to tell him...but I can not...he said...but he did...what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Starfire said angrily clenching her fists, two starbolts exploded from them and left two large burn marks on the ground, "Eep!" Starfire yelped noticing how her temper took control of her. _I must tell him, I can not continue torturing myself day after day. _Starfire thought as she slumped down on her bed. _Robin and I are destined to be with each other! He is so handsome and nice, he was the first person to make me feel at home on Earth and he willingly explains its weird culture. _She sighed; _He's like the only person that really knows me. He is so nice and kind and helpful, so brave and strong. _Starfire played with a strand of hair, wrapping it, and than unwrapping it. Fiddling with it anxiously, _That's it! I'll tell him today..._ Starfire said dropping the piece of hair. A goofy smile crossed her lips as she thought those words over and over in her mind, walking out into the hallway.

_**Meanwhile:**_

Robin was sitting at his desk, fiddling with a broken gadget. He was daydreaming instead of working on it, _Her long red hair and large beautiful green eyes, that cute purple outfit she wears. Her tanned shapely body, her cute smile the way she listens to you like you're the only one in the room. _An image of Starfire flashed in Robin mind. The fearless leader was love stricken by the alien. He bounced his knee anxiously, like he was waiting for something to happen,

_The way she gave me a scare with she was in the hospital, I didn't know how I could live if something happened to Starfire. She makes me feel...right, I'd do anything if she asked me to do it. Yeah, great Robin, you're letting yourself be distracted by a girl. Obsessed over her tanned fit body, beautiful green eyes..._Robin traced mindlessly on the table, _STOP! I'm doing it again. What would Batman say if he knew I was being distracted by a girl? Probably tell me to shape up, but I can't! Her face haunts my dreams like some kind of ghost, a ghost that I can't escape from. She's every where, does she like me back? I'm pretty sure. Christmas, on the couch... _Robin sighed remembering it, _that's it...I can't take it anymore, I'm asking her out...today. _He pushed away from the desk and stood up, walking toward the door.

_**Meanwhile:**_

"Why doesn't she notice me?!" Groaned Beast Boy as he slumped his shoulders. He was standing in front of his mirror, he was flexing to his favorite song: 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt' by Right Said Fred but the depressing thought brought him out of his happy 'I'm so sexy' mood. He sat down crossed legged in front of the mirror still staring at himself, _Why does she like Robin so much? What does he got that I haven't? Does she think he's more 'mature'? Pfft! Just 'cause I like to have a like to have a good time doesn't mean I'm 'immature'. _Beast Boy looked around his messy room. It was filled with old boxes of pizza (some still had some furry pizza left), it was also filled with take out contenders of tofu and dirty clothing was hung over almost everything. His eyes wandered over to his whoopee cushion and the open little blue book next to it. He giggled remembering last week: he had placed it under the cushion on the couch in the spot that Cyborg normally sat at and placed a microphone there also that was connected to the intercom. Cyborg sat on the cushion, the farting sound echoed through the whole tower, Cy jumped up, "What the-?" He asked. Beast Boy lifted the cushion and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you titans that was Cyborg with his message of the day!" Beast shouted while giggling. Cyborg chased him all through the tower, until B.B. changed into a bird and flew out a window.

_Besides, Star likes my jokes. She thinks there funny...well...besides that time a prank backfired and got motor oil all over her. _Beast Boy sighed and lay down, his fingers laced together and resting on his chest. _If only...I wish...grr! I can't keep doing day after day torturing myself with her beautiful image, _Beast Boy sighed.

Starfire walked out of her room looking around, but the hallway was empty. She quietly closed her door and walked down the hallway fiddling with her fingers. She looked around expecting Cy or Beast Boy or Raven to pop out and ask her what she was doing. Starfire bit her lip expecting the worse, _I hope Robin is in his room, I don't want to go looking all over the tower for him. This is already making me nervous. _

Robin closed his bedroom door and leaned against the hall's wall. _Stood I really ask her out? I was sending out the wrong signals at before Christmas. I could have asked her out in the fall, that night when I was washing the dishes. Perhaps she has lost her interest in me now. _Robin reached one hand to his door knob, _No. I can never know unless I ask her. _Robin turned away from the door and started walking towards Starfire's room. The halls were strangely quiet and deserted. It would have been peaceful if he wasn't so nervous. But yet he didn't know why exactly he was nervous. He dealt with things much worse than a girl he had a crush on. He rounded and corner and almost bumped into Starfire, "Hey Starfire," Robin said trying to keep his voice from failing him, _She's here right now, just ask her. Just get it over with and you'll know for sure if she does or doesn't like you any more. _"Hello Robin," Starfire said, excitement and joy surged through her heart. It fluttered and she seemed to be flying, she felt so light and happy. "Um Star?" Robin asked, Starfire nodded, "Yes?"_ Is he going to ask me out now?! _Starfire thought her heart racing her mind filled with romantic daydreams of her and Robin. "Would you...," Robin said looking down at his feet, "Like to go out with me?" he asked looking up a little. "Uh-huh," Starfire said nodding, a goofy grin on her face. Robin now filled with confidence smiled also, "How about lunch at Sammy's?" Robin asked. Sammy's was an old fashioned '60's ice cream parlor with the best milkshakes ever. They also had hamburgers and fries but that was about it. Starfire nodded, "Okay,"

Beast Boy stood in his room, the door was slightly ajar. He was listening to every word Starfire and Robin were saying, Beast Boy sighed and sat down, his ears drooping and a look of pure disappointment was written on his face. _She never liked me and never will_. A small tear slowly rolled down Beast Boy's cheek.

Starfire and Robin walked side by side towards the kitchen. There hands brushing slightly, it sent goose bumps up Starfire's arm. She wanted just to jump around singing and dancing but controlled her self. Robin looked down slightly at there hands, his hand and her hand slowly to move until they were holding hands. Starfire looked down at their hands and blushed a little smiling, Robin looked into her big eyes and grinned. The warm and fuzzy feeling rushed through Starfire, as the two of them walked hand in hand through the long hallway. They finally reached the kitchen, the door slide open and Raven and Cy were sitting at the table. Raven reading the paper, the large sheets of newsprint covering most of her face. Cyborg was at the stove frying eggs and turned around looking at Robin and Starfire. They quickly dropped each other hands and looked away from each other, blushing both. Starfire quickly walked down the stairs and over to Raven. She poked her head next to Raven's. Raven raised an eyebrow and looked over at Starfire, there was a look of happiness on her face. Starfire whispered, "Can I talk to you?" Raven blinked, "Um...sure," Starfire dragged Raven out of the kitchen.

Starfire bit her lip trying to stop her increasingly growing smile, Raven looked at her with a bored look on her face, "What is it Starfire?" she asked in her monotone voice, "Me and Robin are going on a date!" Starfire squealed in excitement. Raven's face stayed the same expressionless expression, but the light close by glowed black for a second then exploded, "I know, I'm so excited also!" Starfire said dancing around, Raven frowned. _Not_ _exactly the emotion I was feeling. _Starfire stopped all of a sudden, "What am I going to wear?" she said quietly, "What?" asked Raven not hearing, "What am I going to wear? I can't wear my costume," Starfire's eyes darted back and forth, "Chill Star, I'll...help," Raven said the last part quietly. _And try not to strangle you, _Raven added when Starfire started hugging her.

Minutes later Raven and Starfire were in Star's bedroom. Raven looked around the room with a disgusted look on her face, _This room scares me. _The open window brighten the already brightly painted room, there was a case full of a few objects that Raven guessed was from her planet because she didn't recognize any.

Starfire walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her room. She was wearing a pink mini shirt a long sleeve white shirt with a heart on it, _Wow it scares me and disgusts me at the same time_. Raven said looking at Starfire with a raised eye brow, "Try jeans and a sweater," Raven said when Starfire began to stare at her waiting for her to say something. Starfire grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater and went back into her bathroom. Raven laid down on the bed her fingers laced and resting on her chest, staring up at the ceiling. _This proves Robin had no feeling for me in the first place, he liked Starfire all the time. _Raven sighed, _I should be happy for them...I had no chance and as long as he's happy right? No matter how crappy I feel. _

Starfire emerged from the bathroom again wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater. _Starfire is nice and can let her emotions out to some extent while I have to stay bottled up. Plus she's eye candy, unlike me. _Raven nodded and faked a small smile, when really she was crying on the inside. Starfire gave Raven a ten watt smile and danced around the room happily.

Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	3. Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: **I own Teen Titans! BWHAHAHAH!!!! What? I don't? Oh screw you! ::pauses:: I guess I don't own Teen Titans... BUT I OWN: Sarah, Michael and Emily Greenway, Aquilus and Acerbus.

Okay, I know what your thinking: Has Snowball had one too many brain freezes?! Is this just some werid and twisted outcome of the brain damage!?!?!?

No my fellow peoples, Rae/Robin-ness will be coming later ::giggles in a high pitch voice that sounds like some school girl on crack:: I can't wait! But for now suffer with Star/Robin-ness BWHAHAHA!!!

(Lol I'm so sugar high)

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 3_

_Lunch_

It was noon and Starfire and Robin met up outside the tower. Robin was sitting on a rock waiting for Starfire, dressed in causal jeans with a shirt and an un-buttoned red button up shirt. Starfire emerged from the front door, looking radiant and beautiful. Robin looked Starfire from head to toe a grin on his face, obviously liking what he saw. Starfire gasped when she saw him, Robin had taken off his mask exposing his brown eyes. It was storms of dark brown fighting with a sea of milky chocolate with lighten bolts of gold. They drew you in like a air conditioned room did on a summer day or how a worm drew in a fish in the water. Beautiful and addictive to stare at. Starfire stood there captivated by Robin's beautiful eyes. Starfire touched his cheek softly, "You look not like Robin with out your mask," Robin smiled, his heart fluttered, "What do you think?" he asked, "I like the no mask Robin," Starfire said smiling. The two of them held hands and started walking away from the tower.

Beast Boy transformed back to normal from being a bird perched on a ledge. He was watching the whole thing, a look of disappointment and yet curious at the same time. He kicked a small pile of slush, spattering it all over his leg. It was unseasonably warm in February this year, almost all the slush was fully melted and you could enjoy the temperature wearing just jeans and a sweater. He quickly changed back into a bird and started following Star and Robin.

Raven stood up in her room, a curtain slightly drawn as she watched Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy. She scowled at Starfire and the attention she was getting from Robin. _Why can't that be me?_ She asked herself. She watched as Starfire and Robin held hands chatting and probably flirting. Raven's face dropped and several trinkets in her room exploded. She also watched as Beast Boy kicked at the ground then transformed into a bird again and started following Starfire and Robin, Raven felt an urge to go with them. The corners of her lips slightly upturned in a nasty, evil smile crossed over her lips. She muttered, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," and phased through the window and levitated in the air. She also followed Star and Robin, but high in the sky so she faded in with the clouds.

Unnoticed to the titans a teenaged boy watched them. His dark hair slightly covered his eyes and his pale skin was white looking and sick. His bright, fierce eyes shone even when he backed up back into the shadow of the Giant T-Tower. He held something small and squarish, he quickly stuffed it back into his one-strap black backpack and then disappeared.

Starfire and Robin walked through downtown unaware that two people were following them. Raven in the air watching like a hawk and Beast Boy as a hawk watching them.

- - -

A few minutes later Starfire and Robin were seated by the large window in Sammy's. Starfire took a menu and looked through it with her eyes large, Robin looked up and gazed at Starfire. His beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the brightly lighted restaurant, Starfire raised her gaze slightly over the top of the menu and blushed, her large green eyes sparkling happily as her cheeks slightly redened. Starfire giggled and Robin took a menu and started looking over it.

Beast Boy perched on the ledge of the window still in hawk form staring with his beady eyes at the couple, no correction: Starfire. She looked more and more beautiful with each and every passing moment, when she lowered her head slightly to read the bottom of the menu a strand of her long red hair fell over her eyes. Beast Boy was temped to brush back the piece of hair out of her eyes and stare lovingly into her eyes and... and... "What are you doing here?" asked a mono-tone voice from behind BB, the voice scared him and he fell off the small ledge. He transformed into his normal state and pulled Raven down on the ground with him. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and played dumb pretending she didn't know Robin and Starfire were in there and since BB was here she couldn't spy on them. _Might as well make him squirm, I have nothing else to do. _"Whoa, Raven... what happened to your cloak?" Beast Boy said looking at Raven's simple black hoodie and pair of dark jeans, "You look almost normal!" he said smiling. Raven's mood dropped a notch as a frown crossed her lips, "Thanks," she said in a bitter, sarcastic voice. "So what are you doing anyways?" Raven asked pinning BB right on the spot, "Um...er...ah" he stuttered. Raven took little pleasure out of this and sighed looking away from Beast Boy.

- - -

The waiter skated over to the table and pulled out a pad of paper, 'What'll it be?" he asked in a bored expression, Starfire looked up, "It'll be a chocolate shaken milk and rings of onions and pudding of chocolate and burger and a iced cream tower and fries and-"

"We'll have two burgers and two chocolate milkshakes," Robin said cutting off Starfire who was just reading random things off the menu. The teenaged waiter nodded as he wrote it down and took the menus, and then walked into the kitchen. "What a marvelous place this is!" Starfire said taking a good look around the brightly painted restaurant, Robin nodded slowly and half smiled not really paying attention to her.

Beast Boy had pressed an ear to the window. It surprised him that Raven sat there staring up at him, "What are they saying?" she had asked him a minute or two ago, "She thinks the restaurant is _marvelous_," Beast Boy said putting a bitter emphasis on the last word, _That's Star for you, _Raven thought, _acting like the young child she really is. She's only 15, two years younger than Robin. But then again I'm a year younger than him... but I guess it's not too much... here I go mumbling to myself again. _

"Wanna listen to something?" asked Robin after the two of them were silent for a minute or so, "Okay?" Starfire said in a tone like she was asking a question. Robin got up and walked over the Jub-box and started flipping through the songs, "Ohhhhh!" came from Starfire how popped up beside Robin. "Um... you want to pick a song?" he asked. Starfire smiled a ten watt smile and started flipping through the songs with a button, she giggled as the song titles flipped though. Robin raised an eyebrow and tried to smile, _I never thought she was so childish... well, Robin you can't blame her she is new to the planet and some things are new to her... _

"Okay... Robin and Star are walking over to the jub-box... Star is looking for a song... oh she choosen one, ok now she's dancing to it... um... I think she's trying to get Robin to dance also," Beast Boy said his eyes glued to the window.

Raven had gotten up and was leaning against the wall staring mindlessly out on the street but listening to every word BB was saying. Raven sighed inwardly, _I'm so pathetic I have to spy on him, I can't even get any human contact with him. Has my life really slumped that low? Am I slowly turning into dust, forgotten and unloved? No, that's not true. Michael... _Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy as her eyes slowly began to water and her throat scratchy.

Robin laughed, "No Star! I'm a horrible dancer!" Robin said as Starfire pulled on his wrists as she swayed her hips to the '50s music. Starfire laughed and dropped his hands and started dancing to the music, laughing the whole time.

The waiter appeared out of the kitchen again and skated over to the table in his '50's style rollerblades. He placed the large tray on the table and unloaded the burgers and milkshakes. Starfire giggled and ran over to the table sliding onto the seat. Beast Boy eeped and ducked. Robin walked over to the table smiling and sat down also. Starfire took a sip of the milkshake, her eyes widened and she grinned, "It is a mixture of pleasure and happiness in my mouth!" she squealed and clapped. Robin smiled and nodded, he took a bite of the burger and chewed slowly.

- - -

Slowly the couple made there way through the meal. And Raven slowly made it through the date without blasting or melting anything.

Robin paid the bill and Star and he walked out of the '50's style restaurant holding hands. Starfire smiled and the happiness inside her shimmered, once again she felt like flying around and dancing and singing.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	4. Forgotten and Unloved

**DISCLAIMER:** I will own Teen Titans after I finsh building my Doomsday device!! Oh crap I said that out loud ::runs away::

Sorry about the chapter's shortness, I probaly should have added it to the last chapter but I was lazy and wanted to post something soon. So STFU already...

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 4_

_Forgotten and Unloved_

The dull grayness of the weather was nothing compared to the mood Beast Boy and Raven was in. BB and Raven trudged through the semi-crowded streets silent, both keeping their thoughts to themselves. Starfire and Robin walked hand-in-hand about 20 feet ahead of them, chatting happily.

Raven turned her head slightly to the side; looking through a few strands of her violet hair she studied Beast Boy's facial expression. It almost reminded Raven of herself. A dull expressionless face, hiding any feelings the heart was feeling. But, it didn't work as well as if Raven normal closed expression, the boy was usually upbeat and enthusiastic. "You like her, don't you," Raven spoke in a quiet tone that even Beast Boy who was walking next to her had to strain his ears to hear. It was obvious that she was talking about Starfire, who else? Raven had just watched him spy on Star and Robin for the last half an hour. "What if I do?" Beast Boy said in the same serious, quiet voice Raven had used earlier, "It doesn't matter now. He made his move first, and she said yes. I deserve to be left in the dust, forgotten and unloved," The last words made Raven stop look up and into Beast Boy eyes. The teen was depressed, more depressed than she'd ever seen him before.

_I pity him, more than I pity myself. I'm used to controlling my emotions and feeling numb, well _used _to. But I bet this is his first real crush, not like those one night date blondes he used to date. His heart broken because he couldn't win Star over with a few words and acting all macho and manly. _

_But yet, is his situation too different than mine? I backed off Robin and made no move, so he and Star took there crush to the next level. I'm used to feeling numb, I want to now! I try and try to let go of my feelings but they return. I feel more pain than pleasure these days. _

"There's always hope," Raven said softly thinking more of herself than Beast Boy. This time Beast Boy had to wonder, _Why is Raven being so...un-harsh? For once she didn't tell me to shut up or get lost. She's almost understanding. But what does she know about love? She's too busy be ice queen to actually feel anything, so why does she care enough to ask? And why did she stay outside the restaurant with me instead of called be a idiot and walking off? Did she care what happened on Robin and Starfire's date? So many questions! Why can't life go back to normal, when Rob and Star were just friends and Raven minded her own business? _

_I just want to let go of these feelings! _The two teens thought at the same time. Both of there eyes were just raised from the ground slightly to see where they were going. Raven and BB stayed silent, not the weird awkward silence that made you wonder what the other person was thinking about. But the kind of silence that was peaceful and there wasn't really a need for talking. Both kept there thoughts to them selves and there mouths closed.

Starfire and Robin slowly distanced themselves farther and farther until they weren't visible from Raven and Beast Boy's view. Raven and Beast Boy slowly wandering through the streets, their feet were gliding them to the large tower. Before they knew it they were walking over the bridge that connected the tower with the inland.

They paused outside the tower, Raven looked up at the massage tower, "Well...bye," she said quietly and whispered the prayer words under her breath slowly rising to her window in her room. She phased through it into her room. It was dark and the melted artifacts were still scattered about her bedroom. Raven used her powers to levitate them into garbage can in the corner of her room. She collapsed into the chair facing her desk.

Beast Boy opened the doors of the tower, Robin and Starfire were long gone somewhere else. He made is way into the living room which was also empty. Beast Boy started up the game box and played the same level over and over again failing more miserably each time until the words: **GAME OVER** flashed on the screen for the hundredth time it seemed he turned off the game box and slumped on the couch sitting there mindlessly staring out a window over looking the city.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	5. The Envelope

**DISCLAIMER: **I shall own the titans when I become 34234209342347234987234 plus 3, but until then I guess I must write this stupid disclaimers. But I do own: Aquilus, Acerbus, Emily and Michael Greenway blah blah blah all the same story...

Hello once again! I'm hyper and feel like running around so I'll be keeping all smart talking-ness to a certian level.... I'm acting so blonde today....

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 5_

_The envelope_

"_Azarath_ _metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos_," The dark gothic girl muttered to herself. She was sitting on her bed mediating trying to forget about Robin. Moonlight shone through the window lighting a patch on the bed in front of Raven, besides that steady stream of pale light the room was completely engulfed with darkness. The quiet and dark atmosphere would have relaxed and calmed her but something more than her stupid problems with Robin and Starfire made her feel uneasy.

_I'm not sure what is...but it's almost like I can feel someone here. _Raven opened her eyes and scouted the dark room with her violet eyes, but it was empty. _Relax Rae; _she told herself, _you're just being paranoid. Just being stupid..._ Just like on cue Raven saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head sharply to the left where the window was, _I could have swore I saw someone there..._she mumbled to herself, _Grr Raven! You're just being stupid; you're on the fifth floor! _

_You're not the only one that can fly,_ said a nagging voice in her head. Raven narrowed her eyes still staring at the window. She carefully unfolded her legs from the crossed position on the bed and crept over to the window. She opened it abruptly and stuck her head out; a rush of the cold bitter night air stung her face. Raven looked down on the ground and the walls beside the window, and then looked up. It was partly cloudy; most of the clouds blew off around sunset exposing a beautiful display of crimson and purples and now exposing the moon. Raven sighed, _Even if there was someone here –though I highly doubt it– they could have easily flew up and hid behind the clouds or the roof. _Raven inhaled the cold night air deeply, _I'm not going on a wild goose chase..._ with that she closed and locked the window, _Just to be safe, _she mumbled to herself as she locked it and pulled the dark blue curtains over the window blocking out the moonlight leaving the room in complete darkness. She wandered over to her desk and turned on the small lamp on it, faint purple light bounced off the small desk, giving it an eerie look on it. She pulled out the chair and slumped down on it and sighed giving her temples a rub.

She looked beside and behind her like she expected someone to be there, but like she was outside: she was wrong. She reached a shaky pale hand out toward the drawer. She pulled it open and looked inside. There it was: the envelope. It wasn't _an _envelope, it was _the _envelope. The one that haunted her dreams more than the image of Star and Robin. It had been a long time since she actually opened the drawer and gazed upon the dark and disturbing contents, a _really _long time. Not since Christmas when she sat on her bed and studied it for a few minutes.

She carefully opened the envelope and dumped the contents out on the desk. They were five pictures, but not just of anyone. They were of Raven, one of her and Michael sitting on the step. It was an over head view so she guessed it was probably taken on the roof of the other store and used zoom.

There was another picture; it was taken when Raven was levitating the two boxes. _I have to admit it looks pretty cool. _Raven ran a finger down the edge of the picture; her eyes were glowing a strange white and her hands glowing with black eerie light. She stood like a 'T' with both arms out, one crate on each side of her started to levitate. Raven remembered that moment and shuttered, she could still remember the pain of her soul slowly pouring out.

There were three more pictures, one of Raven reciting that poem 'Poison', "For two and a half years  
I've sat here and cried  
And for two and a half years  
I've wanted to die.  
When will the pain stop?  
Revert me to the light.  
Make the pain leave me now  
Just at least put up a fight," Raven mumbled reciting the first few lines that she still remembered off by heart. Her gaze looked over the other pictures sighing. _How could the same person slip my notice every time? Was I really too distracted? No I couldn't be..._

There was a sudden knocking at the door. Raven jumped in her chair and hurriedly stuffed the pictures in the envelope leaving the letter still on the table. She quickly walked over to the door and took a deep breath then opened her door. She almost lost her cool when she opened the door and peeked her head out. She quickly hid all emotion and said in a mono-tone voice, "Yes Robin?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked in a quiet voice. Raven sighed and pretended to be annoyed, "I guess..." Robin didn't even ask if he could go into her room, he knew that she'd just slam the door in his face. So Robin walked over to the wall across the hallway and slumped down so he was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. Raven closed her door and followed him and sat down pulling her knees to her chest and looking over to Robin. The boy wonder was just staring ahead of him at the door of Raven's room.

After a few minutes he asked, "What do you think of Star?" Raven paused, _I thought he was going to ask me about battle training again. _Robin sometimes asked Raven to train with him if Cy was busy or sometimes with battle plans, Robin thought Raven was the most logical of the titans and often asked for her opinion.

Raven sucked in a breath, "She's a good fighter and a valued member of the Teen Titans," _and a back stabbing bitch..._Raven added in her head. "So... that's it?" Robin asked turning his head slightly to look at Raven, "Just a member of the team?" Raven felt a blush slowly rise. Robin was still staring at her with a touch of his beautiful smile on his lips. "I... I guess so... What were you expecting me to say?" Raven asked a bit of sarcastic. "I dunno..." Robin trailed off, "I thought you two were best friends..." _Why is he even asking me this?_ Raven thought, "Were friends, a difference from best friends," _She's a bit too bubbly_ Raven added. "I see..." Robin went back to staring at the wall. Raven sighed inwardly, _I think I just gave the wrong answer, _she told herself pityingly.

Robin sighed inwardly as he stared off into space, _I just have to ask it..._ "Do you think Starfire's a bit...um... immature?" he asked not knowing what exactly Raven would say. _YES! _She screamed in her mind, "I guess so, but I guess it's because you're older than her and she doesn't have as much experience on this planet," Raven replied logically.

_I have a huge crush on Star; I know she likes me back. She said yes to the date right? So the question is: do I like Star or just how she looks? I'm starting to sound like Raven, putting ever thing all logical when love isn't._

Robin sighed and resting his head against the wall his eyes behind the mask closed. "Something wrong?" Raven asked quietly. Robin looked over at Raven and raised an eyebrow, "Let's just say things aren't exactly as I planned they would be," Raven hid a smirk, "Plans sometimes fail," she said quietly, "Tell me about it," Robin replied. "So..." Raven said, "Wanna share?" she asked.

The way Robin looked at her was like she'd grown another head or something... another head that was giggling and blonde. Raven raised an eyebrow, "What?" Robin paused and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um..."

"Go on," Raven said encouragingly like she was talking to a three year old. Raven leaned against the wall with her eyes closed and still hugging her pale legs, _I got to see the date, now lets hear his version of the date...this is going to be good. _Raven thought thinking about the hints he dropped the past few minutes.

"Well..." Robin said like he was processing the day's events in his head, "We went to Sammy's, and ordered our meal and Starfire wanted to dance..." Robin trailed off; Raven smiled inwardly remembering, "What was wrong? Wasn't in the mood to dance?" she asked with a bit of playfulness in her voice. Robin tried to hold back a smile, "Nah... I don't think the world could handle my dancing," Raven grinned, "I know what you mean," Raven pretended to shutter. Robin narrowed his eyes, Raven smiled at him.

Robin paused in thought, _It's weird...It's like Rae and me are having a real conversation that isn't about plans or stuff like that. Is she opening up to me? _Robin smiled inwardly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just asked me something, but I guess you can ask another question,"

"You've been kind-of...well...quiet lately, is there anything wrong?" Robin asked hoping Raven would open up. Raven paused turned away from Robin so she was facing the wall across the hallway, "No Robin, everything cool now."

BWHAHAHAHA!!! Look forward to the next chapter: happiness in a bottle or the pain behind my eyes (can't deside which one to pick as a title name) Its going to be really good (I hope) and will explain more about Sarah and somethings that she does will click (I hope)

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	6. The Pain behind my Eyes

**DISCLAIMER:** Once again I repeat: I DUN OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!!! But I own: Sarah, Aquilus, Emily and Michael Greenway and Acerbus.... so.... no touche!

Wow, this chapter I wrote in almost one sitting. I was planning to have the Sarah part of the chapter in the last story but I couldn't fit it in anywhere so I decided to put it this one.

This chapter is for all the little peoples that thought Sarah was just some stupid blonde girl that has more boobs than brains. I planned this character every carfuly so when I posted this some people will think back to other chapters and kind of know why Sarah was drunk in them.

This chapter is **EXTREMELY **depressing, even writing this made me a little sad. So enough talking about it,

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 6_

_The Pain behind my Eyes_

Sarah placed the cigarette in her mouth and sucked in the foul smoke of the small cigarette. _My second tonight, _Sarah thought depressed, _I keep telling myself the next one is the last. _She exhaled and the smoke drifted up from her blackened lungs into the small cheap room. Calling her house cheap was calling Bill Gates just a little rich. It was located in the poorer part of town, the scary part of Jump City. The part that other people would rather take the long way around the couple of blocks instead of driving through them. Murders, drug dealings, robberies. Yup it had it all, not that Sarah was proud of being brought up in a place that people are scared to walk outside at night but it was better than being on the streets begging for food and money like some piece of shit.

Sarah sucked in another douse of the cigarette's smoke. She had been smoking for about two years, _Damn peer pressure, _she thought to herself. Though she started two years ago she had been smoking more and more the last year or so.

She snubbed the cigarette in a nearby ashtray and reached for the remote and turned up the music video 'Rose of Sharyn' and picked herself up from the couch into the small cramped kitchen and walked over to the fridge her bare feet padding softly on the tiled floor. Sarah opened the door and looked inside, there was nothing much expect a few cartons of a day or so Chinese food and a carton of beer bottles. She reached in and took a swing of an opened one and took a half empty carton of noodles. She closed the fridge with her hip and walked reached out and opened a drawer taking a fork and closing the drawer also with her hip.

Walking into the TV/living room she placed a fork full of the tasty noodles in her mouth. She settled on the couch bringing up her legs into a crossed position. This was usually how her Saturday nights went, watching music videos in her sweatpants and tank top while munching on something. The music blared in her ears but she didn't bother to turn it down though the neighbors will probably complain either in a few minutes or tomorrow morning about the noise, _Screw them, _she thought as she shoveled another load of noodles in her mouth.

The front door banged open, Sarah didn't even bother turning her head to see who came in. "SARAH WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" Came a screaming voice from behind the couch Sarah was snuggled up in, _Great dad is half drunk half hang over. _Sarah narrowed her eyes and placed down the now empty carton on the small end table, _Just try not to piss him off to much... _"DID YOU HEAR ME YOUNG LADY?!" He screamed again. _Too late, _"I'm so glad you actually came home tonight," Sarah said standing up, "Do you know how fucking freaked I was last night when the cops called?!" Sarah faced her blood-shot eyed father, "Where the hell were you? Off screwing that bitch? Getting drunk and passing out on the side of the road as usual?!" She almost screamed.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she re-opened them and started walking away to the small dumpy closet she called her room. "Don't you walk away from me!" He snarled as he yanked Sarah's arm, turning her around. "Don't you ever use that tone!" He yelled his face inches away from hers, his hand still painfully gripping Sarah's bare arm. "Let go," she whimpered. There were tears in her eyes and her arm was slowly turning red, she bit her lip staring into the slightly glazed over eyes of her 'father'. He scoffed and slapped her hard, knocking her to the ground. He stomped off to his room slamming the door shut.

Tears slowly rolled down Sarah's cheeks, she still hadn't moved. There was laying on the floor, her blonde hair covering her face sticking to it by her salty tears. Her cheek and arm were both red and throbbing. Slowly she moved one arm then the other, pushing herself into a sitting position. Slowly she reached tenderly toward her red arm, she touched it with a single shaky finger. She swore loudly. _I don't even want to look at my face, _She thought to herself as she stood up, passing the wall mirror. She padded over to the fridge opening the freezer and taking an ice pack and putting it on her face.

Sitting on the floor with the ice pack, the pain only seemed to get worse, the mixed combinations of her arm and her cheek plus the freezing ice pack. Warm salty tears slowly rolled down her cheeks providing little warmth to the freezing swollen cheek. _Shape up Sarah! _She almost screamed at herself, _You've dealt with worst and you can make it through worst. Got it? Now stop frickin' crying. Just find a way to make the pain go away..._ Her thoughts drifted off as she looked around the dirty, small kitchen. Her eyes searching looking around, then she saw it. The cabinet, not just _a _cabinet it was _the _cabinet that her father kept his booze.

_Just find a way to make the pain go away..._

She stood up and walked across the small room and opened the door, placing her ice pack on the counter. Her hand paused over each one deciding which one to take, her eyes fell over the blueberry whiskey. _Good enough as any other... _She took the bottle and sat down on the ground again.

With in a few gulps she had drained it about halfway; already the pain was slowly starting to melt, a familiar pleasant buzzing feeling in her head. She held the bottle at arm's length with a pale and shaky arm. _Bottoms up, _Sarah thought bitterly as she drained the rest of the bottle in a single long gulp.

She pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them. She dropped the bottle, it rolled to the middle of the kitchen. She buried her head in her knees, closing her eyes. No matter how much alcohol she drank the pain behind her eyes would always be there.

* * *

He leaned against a dumpster. _Not the best smelling place in this foul city, _he thought glumly. His fierce eyes scouted the area, _but no one hangs around here. _A bitter smile crossed his twisted face as if he was pleased. He closed his fierce aqua green eyes. 

He had it all. He reached beside him into his backpack, resting on top was a camera. He had _her _whole life for the past week on it, the most recent picture taken only a few hours ago. Acerbus sighed, _She killed my sweet heart. She almost killed me! There is no way she is ever going to do that much damage to one person ever again. _By now his lip was trembling as if he was going to cry. But Acerbus never cried since _it _happened. Since Raven had shot him with the pointy metal rods, he never showed any emotion besides anger since then. It had scared him for life literally; he still had the scars on his stomach and a large one on his neck. He had tried to fight back, but what was he going to do? Bleed on her? Aquilus sent him away from Raven; _I knew she hated that Raven, but to injure me in killing her? See what you do to people Raven? You twist their souls, so they spend their focusing on you not their love ones. But all that's over now, you killed my sweat heart Aquilus and I'm going to kill you. _His eyes glowed with lunacy, and the dumpster melted behind him. _If only you hit someone else besides me with those rods then maybe you'd be dead now. If only I could at least have her body, they had cleared out the bodies by the time I was healed. But I could sense my Aquilus's blood and you ain't getting off easy for killing her! _

Acerbus broke out in a loud manic sounding laugh, it echoed off the ally way sounding even more and more twisted.

Okay, don't even say your not depressed and feel sorry for Sarah!

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	7. Scrying

**DISCLAIMER: **I dun own Teen Titans or ever will. But you guys know which characters I do own.

Hello peoples once again! I just got back from a car race like a hour or two ago! It was SO cool. There was so many crashes it was so good! The first place car had one lap on everyone else and about 3/4 done it's final lap the wheel fell off! So it was driving on three wheels slowly to the finsh line while all the cars passed him. He made it first and about a minute after he crossed the line the fourth tire slowly rolled past the line, it was so funny!

Anyways, I think quoting Monty Python in a story like this was caused due too eating _way _too many chocolate puddins while watching all the Monty Python movies. They're sooo funny!!!

Anyways, I don't really like this chapter too much. I was too happy while writing it...but anyways,

enjoy,

__

_CHAPTER 7_

_Scrying_

Four days had slowly passed since Raven and Robin's talk in the hallway. _He keeps looking at me weirdly, _Raven thought after passing Robin going to the living room

Robin turned his head slightly watching Raven's back as she walked the other way in the hall. _She almost opened up on Saturday! Grr! I was so close! Why can't she tell anyone anything? Raven has been more moodily since she has been purified by that Azar lady, why can't she talk about it? _Robin swung his head back to facing forward as he wandered over to his room. He reached his bedroom and punched in the code, he turned his head slightly to the way he came from half expecting Raven to be standing their with her smirk silently making fun of him for wondering what happens to her when she leaves the tower. _Ugh, I'm starting to sound like a parent or something..._Robin walked into his room and the door _swooshed _behind him.

Raven continued down the hallway mindlessly looking out the windows at the noon hour sun.

Finally she reached the living room. Raven walked over to her usual chair picking up her horror book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a racing game and cheering and groaning completely oblivious that Raven was there. "Haha! You _can't _bet me! And you never will!" Cyborg yelled pushing the buttons with his thumbs at a great speed. "Oh I beg to differ!" BB said he pushed a button giving his car a burst of speed passing Cyborg and the finish line, "What were you saying again?" BB said dancing around with his controller in the air, "Um.... Best ten out of eleven?"

Raven shook her head slightly and muttered under her breath, "Boys."

Suddenly the door bell rang, the bell ringing through out the whole tower, "Um..." Raven said quietly as BB and Cy ignored it and started playing another round of that mindless and stupid video game.

"I'll just get it myself," She said as she walked briskly to the door.

"Hel-...?" Raven said looking around, no one was out there. Looking down she spotted _it_. Lying on the door mat was a large brown envelope with her name on it. Raven stared at it with some kind of fixed horror. _Come on Rae, it just a freaking envelope just look inside. Who knows it may not have pictures in to think of it, it has bumps..._Raven said placing a hand on the envelope, _If it was pictures it would be smooth right?_

Raven peeked for a second; both Cy and BB were still playing the video game. She picked up the package carefully and walked inside, "Yo Rae! Who was it?" Cyborg asked calling over his shoulder. Raven stood in her tracks trying to think of something, "Uh, some one trying to...sell us something..." she finished off. _Nice excuse, _she thought sarcastically. "Oh," he said looking back at the screen not paying attention to Raven anymore. Raven slipped out of the living room into the hall. She sat down leaning against the cool metal wall and took the envelope from her cloak. With a shaking hand she opened the seal and looked inside then gasped. She reached in and pulled out a expensive bracelet. _This must be priced in the hundreds, _Raven said staring at it. Surprisingly it wasn't in one of those velvet cases. Raven looked in again, there were also pictures. She pulled one out; it was of her meditating in her room. _I was right, there was someone there. _It did little to reinsure her though as an empty feeling slowly started to form in her stomach.

A red flashing light flooded the halls and Robin's voice came on the intercom, "Titans, trouble!"

Raven tore her eyes from the picture. Biting her lip she stuffed the pictures and bracelet into the envelope again. She raced down the hallway to her room. Then punching in the code then levitating the envelope over to her desk. There it lay next to the letter she gotten during Christmas. It read:

_Dear Raven,_

_Your soul was once a beautiful thing, but now stained with the blood of others which you just forgotten like it were a bad dream. But, I was there. It was no dream, I felt pain I felt anger and I hope you suffer like you made me do. _

_But yet, your soul was once a beautiful. Now it drags people in torturing them slowly and painfully. Captivating people_. _But I am one of the lucky few that survived that pull. You think you control me? Think again, I control you. I know what you are doing at any time of the day. _

_Though I know I control you, you still captivate me. Your beautiful form and logical mind is beauty I know not from another being. You are mine...don't forget it..._

The short letter had sent shivers down her spine before and probably still. Just the thought of someone watching her every move was disturbing enough but saying that she belongs some freaky stalker guy that was probably writing these letters from behind a dumpster or something was even more disturbing.

Raven shook it out of her system and continued to run down to the garage were the titans were piling up in.

* * *

The ride from the tower was short and uneventful.

Cyborg parked the car in front of a jewelry store located near the 'scary' part of the city. Raven narrowed her eyes and looked at the place from the outside, there was no sign of anyone that broke in or anything like that. No busted windows or anything, _They probably walked through the door or something and threatened to shoot or something. _

The titans rushed in, there didn't seem to be anything really busted up except for the lock on the display case. Robin walked over to the display case, "Look like they just took the stuff and r- OOF!" Robin tripped over a cowering man that was lying on the floor behind the case.

The man stood up slowly, looking at the titans. He sighed a breath of relief. "Who are you and what happened here?" Robin asked the man staring at the man. The man fiddled with his fingers nervously, "I'm Edward Jones and I work here. A few minutes ago a teenage boy just appeared and demanded for me to hand over the 18K golden bracelet and the 20K golden ruby locket. I refused and hit the button signaling you guys. Well..." the man saying taking a breath, "He got mad and the lock literally exploded and the necklace and bracelet went flying to him then he disappeared again. If the store doesn't get them back we'll go bankrupt. Together they're priced around nine hundred fifty-eight thousand dollars."

Raven's eyes widened remembering the bracelet on her desk. Beast Boy's eyes were wide also, ," he spoke in a slowly voice just imaging it. "Ew man, tofu is nasty!" Cyborg said facing BB bringing him out of his fantasy.

"Please friends let us focus on the terrible tragedy that was placed here," Starfire said putting a hand on BB's shoulder and one on Cy's.

"Face it, we have no real leads," Raven said leaning against the wall with crossed arms, her violet eyes observing the room.

"Maybe...maybe not," Robin said, "Jones told us that it was a teenage boy with powers right? That's something to go one. Plus," Robin said turning to Raven, "Maybe you could get a premonition or something?" Robin said shrugging.

"I can't totally control premonitions..."Raven said biting her lip, "But I could try scrying I guess, see if I can get any really strong emotion clues or something," Raven said shrugging at Robin's half smile, "Maybe it could link to what happened?" she said in a tone more like she was asking Robin.

She walked over to the case, _I suppose I should try scrying the lock since the shop keeper said it exploded with he got mad..._ Raven knelt down beside the shattered lock pieces. She sighed, _I really hope this works I've never really tried scrying before..._

Raven closed her eyes and focused her mind on the lock, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos,_" she mumbled the prayer. Images flashed against her eye lids. The boy had dark red hair and piercing aqua green eyes, he seemed familiar but Raven devoted most of her attention on seeing the rest of the events. The dark red haired boy screamed something that was muffled and low sounding to her ears and a sudden pain shot up her arm that was touching a shard as the lock exploded in her vision. She also witnessed the boy levitating the bracelet and necklace then vanish.

_Hello Raven we meet again._ The words echoed through her mind, it wasn't her voice it was the voice of... "Acerbus," she mumbled.

_Very good Raven, don't forget what I said: you belong to me..._ Raven realized not only was she connected to his mind but him to hers. He was sorting through her memorizes! Raven focused her mind on straggling the strange force inside her mind. But Acerbus sent a wave of feelings like hatred and hurt through her mind casing the windows to glow black then explode, glass flying everywhere.

Raven opened her eyes and broke the connection. The titans removed her sheltering hands away from faces and stared at her. "So...were you successful?" Star asked the first to move. "Uh...yeah,"

"Please do not keep us in waiting, please share your information!" Starfire said happily.

"His name is Acerbus, he's from Azarth,"

"Not much but at least something to go on..." Robin said.

Raven slipped out from the store and sat down on the curve. She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Rae heard the door opening of the small jewelry store. Robin sat down beside Raven, "What happened?" he asked hoping for at least one thread of the truth.

_Well, let's see: my stalker and former pupil in Azarth knows everything about me, he stole the bracelet for me...which I have sitting on my desk and then he tried to look in my memorizes I hoped he didn't see the one of Azar dying in front of me that would just add to his list of reasons to kill me..._

"I saw what happened in the store nothing major just a usual break in,"

"That doesn't explain why the windows exploded,"

"I was just angry,"

"Why?"

"I was angry that someone would steal something worth that much money...nothing big okay?" Raven said standing up, "Look, Raven..." Robin said in a soft caring voice, "Can we drop it okay?" Rae said in a quiet voice, "I just want to be alone."

Tee-hee I can't wait for the next chapter!!!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	8. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **Hmm...do you really think I'd be writing this if I owned Teen Titans?

Hello once again! (sheesh how many time have I said that?) Read and be HAPPY!!! yay!!!

Yes the chapter is short...but well... look at the frickin name of the chapter then run around giging like a school girl on crack like me!!!!!! Maybe not... anywho,

enjoy,

__

_CHAPTER 8_

_The Kiss_

Raven was mediating on the roof that evening. The sky was splattered with blood red and darker colors like violet and a beautiful dark blue. The red sunlight splashed the roof giving it a slight redish glow; it also splashed across Raven's pale face illuminating it.

"Hello...Raven?" Raven opened her eyes and slightly turned her head. Standing beside her was Robin. A redish glow was illuminating him also, giving Robin also a dreamlike look about him.

Raven gently lowered herself and stood up facing Robin, "Yes?" she asked. _He's probably came to pester me more about the scrying thing._

"Look," Robin said avoiding Raven's eyes as her rubbed the back of his neck, "I respect that you have a life outside the tower," Robin's arm dropped down to his side and finally looked at Raven, "But, I know something is troubling you. You have bags around our eyes like you haven't slept properly in a long time. And I know something really disturbed you at the store."

Raven looked down a sad expression crossed her face, "Look...I know I've been...it's just..." Raven fumbled with words trying her hardest not to look at Robin's face that was filled with deepest concern. "Rae," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not your enemy. And I'm not just the leader. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything,"

Raven looked up at Robin's face. Her eyes widened as if in shock, he looked so sincere and understanding. Goosebumps shot down Raven's arm as she noticed Robin's hand on her shoulder. A warm tingling feeling shot through her insides and she began to blush.

She _really _hoped that the last dying red sunlight covered her face so it didn't look like she was blushing. Raven took a deep breath and said looking at Robin, "I'm not trying to hide anything from you now okay? But, you wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now. Okay?"

Robin's face dropped just an inch but Raven noticed a change to the aura around him.

"Okay...I see..." Robin's face changed slightly also as if he was trying to suppress a grin, "I'm sure whatever it is, it's _very _important."

Robin put a strange emphasis on the word 'very', almost as if he was joking. Raven raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked almost in a playful voice.

"Well...not telling _me _whatever it is must mean its pretty special,"

"So, you put yourself higher than the other titans?" Raven asked with a sly grin.

"Well..." Robin flexed his arm grinning at Raven.

_I can she is starting to warm up to me, her smile is so beautiful..._

Raven grinned at Robin's attempts, "I see..." She ran a cool pale finger down Robin's arm.

_He's just so...different tonight. He almost seems like a different person, yet he looks the same. _Raven's grin slowly expanded into a full smile. _There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with his mind. _Raven found herself staring into his mask; _I wonder what color his eyes are? _She found herself thinking mindlessly, _I wonder what's his story...like I mean how he met Batman..._

Before Raven knew what she was doing, she had closed her eyes and was leaning in towards Robin. Robin's eyelids naturally slid shut as he leaned closer to Raven's beautiful pale face.

His gloved hand made its way around her thin waist as their lips touched. A warm sensation flowed through Raven's body. Incredible feelings flowed through her body, the one thing that she wanted...no _desired _to do for months was finally happening.

Random objects on the tower's roof were exploding almost like fireworks. It was all too perfect: her long time crush was kissing _her_ on the roof top. Sunset in the background... only one thing that wasn't perfect:

_Starfire..._Robin eyes widened suddenly as he pulled quickly away from Raven. "I...uh...got to go!" He said running away from the gothic girl.

Raven stood there alone on the roof once more as Robin sprinted for the staircase. Raven stood as the cool evening air blew, rustling her cap and short violet hair.

_Did that really just happen? _Raven's knees went weak and rubbery and a blush crossed her pale cheeks and she grinned like an idiot. _Why did he run off so fast?_

_Starfire..._Raven's eyes shot open and her back went as straight as a board. She ran an ice cool hand through her hair as she sucked in the cool Feduary air. _Shit._

__

K, I know what your thinking: It took 3 stories to get Robin and Raven to kiss! Is this Rae/Rob fic slow moving or what? I know, oh well whatchya gonna do? ::sticks out tounge::

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	9. Confessions

**DISCLAIMER:** Dun own TT and never will. But y'all know which charactors I do own.

HELLO!!! I blame Usher and his hot n' sexy body for the title of the chapter. I'm listening to burn right now....I love him!!!! ::blinks:: Okay...

This chapter is pretty good I guess, Starfire's a bit dramatic at the end... I dun know...maybe you won't think so I just woke up and still sleepy. So anyways,

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 9_

_Confessions_

Robin hadn't slept at all that night. Just staring up at the ceiling and thinking about Raven and Starfire.

_Some how it felt right...It's weird because for months I've been dreaming about Starfire. But Raven... she's intelligent and when she opens up to you, you really notice her beauty. I have to tell Starfire, it wouldn't feel right if I kept it from her. I know I'd be thinking about it day and night. What about Raven? What is she thinking about right now? About us? What did she think of the kiss?_

The night had slowly rolled on; Robin barley had gotten any sleep, thinking about Raven and Starfire. At the first light of dawn shone through his window he had gotten up. He quickly pulled on his leotards and went to the kitchen.

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat staring out the window watching as the sun slowly rinsed. _I hate this stuff, _Robin told himself as he took another sip.

* * *

Raven sighed. She leaned against the ledge under the window and stuck her head out breathing in the scent of the salty waters around Titans' Tower. The few strands of light illuminated her face with a different kind of light than usually did. It was almost holy looking with the golden shine. 

_Then why do I feel so wrong? Robin is Star's man not mine. I want Robin but I don't want to go behind Starfire's back. It just wouldn't feel right...I want him though. Beyond all means I want Robin. He is the yang to my ying. He is the fire to my ice. He's the only person I have really opened up to... But still I can't have him. _

Raven sighed as she pulled her head back in and sighed again. _Once again life sucks._

* * *

Starfire quickly pulled on her leotards and bounded happily downstairs to the kitchen. 

She entered and spotted Robin. Starfire flew over and kissed Robin on the cheek, "Goodest Morning, dear Robin," she got a plate from a cupboard and went to the fridge and started loading it with food.

Robin stood up and stared at Starfire's back as he rubbed his neck searching for words, "Uh...look Star," Starfire turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

"We...uh...need to talk,"

"What about dear Robin?"

_She's just so innocent...how am I going to say this?_

Robin rubbed the back of his neck again, fumbling with his words. "Um...look this isn't easy for me so I'm just going to say it," the boy wonder sucked in a deep breath, "Raven and I...last night... kissed,"

Starfire's eyes widened and she dropped the plate she was holding. The plate shattered shooting out shards of the china everywhere on the ground. Her mouth was agate and her eyes still wide with shock.

"I...I just wanted for you to know. I understand if you don't like me anymore..." Robin turned away expecting Starfire to start screaming at him or _something _besides just staring at him like he'd gone insane.

Starfire closed her mouth and looked down. A small, "Oh," was uttered as hurt flowed through her. A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "Star...I'm really sorry," Robin said turning around to face her. But Starfire angrily wiped away the tear and flew past Robin to the hallway.

_How could he? My dearest Robin? How could _she?_ Raven was my friend! How dare she back stab me! _

Starfire floated sadly along the hallway thinking to herself when Beast Boy's door sprung open.

"Hey Starfire!" BB said happily, "Hello friend," Starfire said depressed. "What's wrong?" He asked jogging slightly to keep up with her. Star didn't answer she quietly floated down the hallway.

"Star?" He asked only to have Starfire's bedroom door slam in his face.

* * *

Starfire slumped down on her bed. A unusual frown was perched on her lips, her chin was shaking a bit and she was biting her bottom lip. A dry scratchy feeling wavered in her throat and her eyes started getting watery. 

Tears flowed unwillingly down her face and dripped on her pink bedspread leaving small tear sized stains. Her eyes searched around her room searching for just _something _to take her mind off of Robin and Raven.

Her Shelf? No, she explain what artifacts' names were and what they did to Robin and that just brought up painfully memories.

Her eyes wandered some more...

Her dresser? No she and Raven had picked out the outfit that she wore on their first date!

It seemed like everything was related or had something to do with Robin at some time or another. Her eyes wandered more as warm salty tears rolled down her face.

There was a large pile of teddy bears. They're all grinning at her with there built in smiles. They almost seemed to be laughing at her, she was crying and them all smiling and staring at her with there little black beady eyes. Starfire wiped away another bunch of tears as she continued to stare at the teddies.

Did one just wink at her? "Eep!" Starfire shrieked basting a teddy.

_Hmm...this seems most pleasant. _Starfire thought to herself as she blasted another.

She focused her anger into her eyes and blasted another with her eye lasers. It was odd, but it was her own therapy that helped her deal with...what's his name again? Starfire had forgotten about Robin and Raven. She continued to blast until there was just a burnt pile of stuffing.

Starfire stared at the burnt pile horrified at what she did, she walked over to them with shaky knees and sat down beside the pile. "Oh," she mumbled, "I am sorry," she said hugging a burnt teddy as another wave of tears broke out.

Next chappie is gonna be long so dun really expect it for a few days

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	10. Bloody Valentine Part I

**DISCLAIMER: **I shall never own TT ::sobs:: But y'all know which characters I do own ::huggles them all tightly::

Heyhey peoples! No reviews for the last chapter ::tear:: oh well...

I desided to split 'Bloody Valentine' into a part one and part two or it would be really long and take like a week to update. I'm really sorry for writing at snail pace and the chapters not as great as they used to be but I'm getting bombed with projects one after the other so at night I don't really feel like typing anymore just veggin' out in front of the TV.

But anyways enjoy,

_CHAPTER 10_

_Bloody Valentine _

_Part I_

Raven opened her eyes to the brightness of the sun shining through her window. She groaned and rolled over, her back to the sunlight.

Three days had passed since Raven guessed Robin told Starfire, she'd been giving her the evil eye every chance she could get. Raven basically ignored her and went on doing whatever she was doing, but knowing she hated Raven's guts wasn't necessarily a good thing. Starfire was equipped with starbolts and lasers. And Raven had a feeling that if Robin and she were to kiss again Star would use them on her.

But, some how Raven managed to get through the past days without getting the skin burnt off her and was happy with that at least.

_Damn frickin' sunlight,_ Raven thought to herself. She could see the brightness through her closed eye lids. She opened them and pulled the covers off her bare pale legs. Walking over to her closet wearing just a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, she pulled out her leotards and a bathrobe and walked into her own bathroom.

Raven pulled a hairbrush through her bed-head hair while the water warmed up. Pulling off her t-shirt and underwear she stepped into the shower, the warm water waking her up.

After shampooing and conditioning she stepped out again rapping a towel around her skinny, pale body. She pulled the hair brush through her violet hair again staring at her reflection in the steamy mirror.

She stared at her amethyst eyes. Empty, but full of mixed emotions about Robin and life. Her face was expressionless as the brush pulled through the few knots. A face appeared next to Raven's in the mirror. Dark red hair and fierce aqua green eyes and a taunting smirk. Her eyes widened in horror and she turned around. But, he was gone...if he was even there...

* * *

Five minutes later Raven was at the kitchen eating breakfast. Once again Starfire was giving her the evil eye from across the table. Cyborg was eating their also trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Cy demanded.

"Raven is a back stabber and breaker of hearts!" Starfire said scoffing and turning her head away from Raven, who just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wha?" Cy asked with a confused expression on his face.

Raven sighed and opened her mouth to try to explain when the door bell rang, "I'll get it," she mumbled getting out as fast as she could without running.

* * *

Raven opened the door and looked around. Once again no one was standing, her eyes automatically dropped to the doormat, where sure enough, there was a large brown envelope. She snatched it up almost anxious of what the letter was going to say and what the pictures would be of.

Closing the door behind her she slowly walked down the hallway to her room. Raven's eyes scanning for any means of other human life. But, the halls were empty and Raven thanked for that as she slipped into her bedroom.

She dumped the envelope contents on her desk next to the other envelope. She gasped quietly at her eyes widened. There shining in the few rays of sun light was the ruby pendent, the sun rays bounced off it and left the desk in a red glowing hue. Next to the pendent was a note, the writing was scrawled across the paper in red ink. Some of the writing was smudged but this Raven could make out:

_Dear Raven,_

_You betrayed me! YOU FITHY LITTLE BITCH BETRAYED ME!!!_

After that most of the writing was smudged except a the last line:

..._in it holds my pain and hatred of you. Suffer..._

Raven mulled the note over in her mind, _something holds the pain and hatred me..._

She tapped the page in irritation. _Could it mean that it is a robot or monster, perhaps a recreation of Trigon? It could be mad with the hatred of me...but the note also says suffer at the end. That would mean that it would be attacking me, right? But so far nothing has happened...maybe later on. _Her eyes floated away from the page and over to the pendant, _could it be...?_ Raven asked herself as she reached toward it.

There was a bright flash of light and Raven began to see images in the back of her mind.

_The group of them quietly walked down the hallway. Well, as quietly as twelve people could on stone floor. Their footsteps echoed in the dark hallway, they slowly made their way over to the last door. Inside was the girl that they would sacrifice to Hades and reach full demonic powers. _

_Acerbus grinned in warped satisfaction. After Aquilus and him reached full powers and took over Aquilus's old tribe he was going to propose to her. Together forever. They were a pair, made for each other. _

_Aquilus stopped and the rest of the group behind her stopped abruptly. She whispered, "We need her body _and _soul, so if any death angels show up make sure they don't take her to hell. She'll be worthless to us if we don't have her body and soul."_

_Her voice was an icy chill that Acerbus never heard before. It almost frightened him; _she needs to look strong for the rest of us. _Her thought looking around the faces that were trying to keep their fear down. _

_Aquilus pushed the door open with one pale finger, it opened slowly and slightly creaked. They all filed into the room prepared to do the ghastly deed. Acerbus gasped and he wasn't alone, there she was sitting on her futon with her violet hair floating and thrashing. Raven's eyes were glowing a demonic red and she was levitating a collection of sharp metal rods. It seemed like Aquilus was the only one excepting to see Raven awake as she stepped forward from the crowd, "It's so nice to see you, Raven," The violet haired gothic girl narrowed her red eyes. Two of the twelve people in the room exploded. There blood splattered over the walls and the room smelt of burnt flesh. Acerbus trembled in terror as he saw his friends die._

"_Touché!" Aquilus said. She didn't even flinch at Raven's out burst which had frightened Acerbus even more. "I see you haven't changed, still the miserable little girl," Aquilus spat. "You think your so great with your father the great and mighty Trigon. Staying in your room basically all day. Pul-ease! Your nothing but a psychotic little bitch. Your just a fucking little bitch, Azar only takes pity of you to harness your powers so you don't end up like your bastard for a father." _

_Acerbus put on a straight face and stared coldly at Raven, silently agreeing with his sweetheart. Though others weren't as brave and fled the room like the cowards they were, Acerbus watched them out of the corner of his eyes disgusted. _

_That's when Raven cracked and sent the metal rods at Acerbus, Jade and Yumi. His world was full of pain._

Pain targeted Raven in her chest and neck, but still she kept one hand on the pendant as she touched her neck. There was no wound but blood was slowly dripping down it. She began to cough, blood splattered on the desk and over the letter. She groaned the pain was over whelming, it was like getting shot six times and being left to bleed to death.

_Acerbus dropped to his knees, he wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for death. But, he had to be strong. He started crawling towards the crazed bitch that did this to him. But he went flying into the wall, adding more pain. He lifted his head only for a second to see his sweet Aquilus's eyes full of lunacy and a follower beside her thrashing. He lowered his head, _I'm losing too much blood._ He thought depressed as he closed his eyes expecting it to be the last time. _

_Just darkness not seeing anything and the sounds of the night were just murmurs in a far away land. There was yelling, or was it whispering? Acerbus didn't know and didn't really care, his blood was making a puddle around him and he was on the edge of death. He heard a scream, it pierced through the night and seemed to break his ears. It was a demonic scream, Acerbus murmured something then the night was quiet. _

Raven's eyes shot open. The pain was numbing and slowly melting away. She was trembling slightly staring down at the pendant.

The titan's siren blared as red light flashed, Raven almost jumped out of her skin and her desk lamp exploded. She put one hand over her heart breathing deeply as Robin's voice came over the intercom, "Titans trouble! Unexplained explosions under the city, knocking out power and destroying the sewers!"

Part two will be posted whenever I feel like writing again

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	11. Bloody Valentine Part II

**DISCLAIMER: **Hmm... do you really ACTUALLY think I own TT? Tee-Hee your dumber than me then!

Hello peoples! Okay werid thing: I was writing this chapter and I heard the song: Emily by Bowling For Soup (It's the best band EVER!). Anywho (tee-hee gotta love that word!) theres a line: 'I see her in my dreams at night, I see you when I close my eyes, I just can't seem to shake you, Emily' and it reminded me of 'The Nothingness Inside of Me'.... yes I'm weird...

Anyways, **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **Just thought you should know, I've been thinking: I pretty sure I'm going to write a squel. Well, I probably am since everyone gonna be begging for more Rae/Rob after the fic is over.

Anyways, reviews are slowly dripping in like frozen molasses lately. PLEASE review, as cheezy as it sounds I've been really stressed lately with homework and stuff and finding reviews/emails telling me people had sent reviews make me a little bit less stressed and happy. So just at the end of the chapter please click on the review button and say like three words like: I like it, or: You stupid asshole you suck (yes I realize thats more than three words). Anywho enough babbling,

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 11_

_Bloody Valentine Part II_

_Ugh, this is disgusting, _Raven thought disgusted. The five titans were trudging through the slime of the sewers of Jump City.

The boy wonder, Robin, led the way. He was holding the biggest flashlight, and probably the least disgusted at the surroundings. Well...at least he tried to be.

Robin silently gagged as his foot got stuck in a large puddle of mud that looked like it had died three months ago and now rotting. _That's stupid, _he told himself as bubble formed then popped in the goop, _This stuff is still alive. _He thought sarcastically in his head.

The group continued to walk through the disgusting place after about five minutes of trying to pull out Robin's leg.

"Great," Cyborg said as they came to a small clearing, "It splits into five." Indeed, all tunnels equally gross and dark. Suddenly there were large explosions in each tunnel, brightening them in the distance.

"Looks like we have no choice, team. Everyone choose a tunnel and remember how far it is from the right so if you see anything call everyone and tell which one you are in, okay?" Robin said taking charge, the group nodded and charged into their tunnels, each holding a flashlight.

* * *

Five minutes later and Raven had traveled at least a quarter of a mile. The slime on the ceiling dripped condensation, it's dripping was annoying and some of the water was dripping on her pulled up hood. She slightly pitied the others; the mucky water would be dripping in their hair. She gently lowered herself into the muck on the ground and examined the wall. She touched it gently and then smelt her finger, _Hmm... that wasn't a real bomb, just a couple of cheery bombs and fire crackers, the tunnel must of echoed it so it seemed louder. _She thought noticing the type of gun power and the discarded paper of what was left of the small explosions. 

_But, the other explosions were real and did do damage. Why would-_ her trail of thought broke off as a loud thundering noise and a flash exploded in the direction of the way out. _Crap! _She thought. She swung her flashlight around and looked at the damage.

_Damn it blocked the exit. _Raven muttered the prayer words and started levitating a piece of the broken rubble. That's when she noticed it was quiet...too quiet. The annoying _split-splat_ of the dripping waterwas gone. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned around and almost jumped in fright.

Acerbus smiled. The bright while light from the flashlight shined on his pale face. A few strands of his dark red hair shadowed his bright aqua green eyes. A smirk slowly rose in his lips, "What? Not excepting me? I sent you those _wonderful_ gifts and you still hate me! When really I should be the one that hates you, _you _were the one that ruin my life and killed my precious sweetheart. And that left me lonely, _very lonely_," He slowly moved forward to Raven. She slowly took a few steps back, "Screw off!" she tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I probably would have died if it wasn't for my hatred of you and burning desire to kill you and get revenge. And guess what?" He reached out toward her with his bony, pale hands, "I'm about to get revenge now!"

Raven's eyes widened as her heel bumped into to the rock wall, "_Azarth Metrion Zinthos_!" A blast of black energy jets shot out of her hand plenty more time powerful than she was aiming for but the fear increased her adrenaline.

The energy jets hit Acerbus right in the gut. He groaned as he was shot back fifty feet, he sat there for a second then began to rise. Raven, with shaky hands, pulled out her communicator and shakily punched in Robin's number, "Trouble, Acerbus tunnel fou-" she was cut short as the communicator was shot out of her hands and went smashing into the wall. He was approaching slowly, but steady.

"Look," Raven said putting on her most I'm-not-scared-of-you-so-go-the-hell-away, "I only did what the hell I did was either that or be god damn sacrifice to Hades! I'd being 'serving' him while you god damn bitches use my powers for evil. You weren't the only one to get scars from that night!"

A sound emerged from Acerbus's throat that sounded like a growl; he whispered the prayer words intensely. Energy jets went zooming at Raven, she quickly put up a power shield. The jets bounced off her and some hit the walls leaving small dents and other hit the rubble actually blasting some of it to pieces.

_Whoa, Acerbus is no games today. His anger is making him more powerful! If his grows he could become a real threat!_

Acerbus growled again, _Damn her! She screwed my life and took away life that night! What the hell is she talking about 'scars' she probably walked out without a scratch?! _Acerbus narrowed his eyes as they became watery and his throat dry. He wasn't going to cry, he was frustrated that Raven would not pay back for the lives she destroyed: his life, Aquilus's, Jade's, Yumi's, Tallia's, Jean and Relinquo's life. _WHY-WONT-SHE-ADMIT-SHE-IS-EVIL! _Something snapped in Acerbus. His usual pasty pale skin started turning black, a twin set of horns sprouted out the top of his forehead and his eyes were glowing red. He grew a couple of feet and his clothing began to tear in some places. His fingers grew to be about six inches each and his nail became claws.

He opened his mouth, exposing a set of large fangs, and let out a demonic roar.

_Shit! _

**MEANWHILE:**

"I don't know, but let's go check it out," Robin spoke into his communicator.

"Okay dude, see c'ya in tunnel four!"

"Good-bye!"

"Okay whatever dude, meet-cha there!" Three voices spoke back to him. Robin slipped his communicator back into his belt and finished taking a sample of a little piece of burnt paper he found near a burnt scorched wall.

He also put the little baggie in another pouch in his belt and started running towards the exit.

Robin raced down the tunnel, his footsteps leaving loud echoes. His hair was dripping wet from the condensation from the roof of the tunnel.

_I thought I heard her say Acerbus, I'm not sure but whatever it is it must be big. She sounded _really _distressed. I just hope she's okay..._

* * *

"Why does she just move the rocks herself?" Beast Boy asked as the four other titans had met up in tunnel four. "I don't know it must be something big though..." Robin said quietly more to himself than to anyone else. 

"Who cares? I'll just blast it!" Cyborg said transforming his right arm into his sonic canon. He looked over to Robin who just slightly shrugged.

The sonic canon blasted enough rocks to make a hole for them to crawl through. Starfire floated over and stuck in her head in the hole, "Raven?" she asked concern in her voice. She screamed and was blasted ten feet away from the hole. She put a hand to her head and rubbed her scalp.

Robin carefully climbed through the hole and looked around the dark, slimly tunnel. He shone his flashlight into the dark gloom. There standing around eight or nine feet tall was a large black demon. His red eyes glowed in the dim light; he turned his head slowly looking at Robin straight in the eyes. A low chuckling sound emitted from the demon's throat as he reached his claws over to Robin.

He took one swipe at Robin who quickly dodged it. He pulled out his metal stick and twirled it between his fingers not taking his eyes off the demon. Acerbus roared, the sound echoed through out the tunnel.

"Yo! Robin what the hell is going on?!" Cyborg's voice floated through the hole in the pile of rock. Robin ignored him, still staring at Acerbus as if he could somehow get into his mind and find out his attentions of hurting Raven and robbing the jewelry store.

Acerbus raised one claw and whispered something in his hoarse demonic voice and Robin when flying into the tunnel wall. He hit the wall with a sickening _splat _and fell down into the water, face down.

Raven ran towards Robin and turned him over; she whispered his name over and over while shaking his shoulder softly. Slowly his eyes opened, he looked into the pale and worried face of Raven. A small smile crossed over her lips and a look of relief washed over her as Robin sat up.

"Worried?" He asked as Raven helped him stand up, "No," she said in a voice which it was obvious that she lying.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire each climbed through the hole.

"Holy..."

"Crap..."

BB and Cy's eyes were large as they stared at the large demon. "Indeed it is a large and unpleasant looking demon, yes?" Star said. "Yeah Star..." BB said with a slightly look of awe on his face.

Acerbus growled. His mind was out of control. _Too many... all evil... want to kill me... _Random pieces of the rubble in the wall were exploding. Some times it was the titans he was trying to hit which only made them fight back at him. He knew he was losing. He knew that at any moment he was going to screw up and they were going to get him, kill him!

He let out another demonic scream; he muttered "_Azarth Metrion Zinthos, Azarth Metrion Zinthos, Azarth Metrion Zinthos_," over and over again gathering what was left of his strength. He started rotating both of his arms, the power and energy crackling and heading towards his palms.

Raven's eyes widened as a scene shot through the back of her head.

_He let go of the power, a HUGE shock wave exploded from Acerbus's demonic palms. Raven dived out of the way but Robin was left. He couldn't move as fast as the half demon and was left to be incinerated from the blast. _

_Robin screamed and Raven tried to go back but the blast was repelling her. Robin collapsed as Acerbus was left panting. He glided over to the corpse and placed a black claw on Robin's chest sucking out what was left of his soul. He gained enough soul to recover from the shockwave and enough to drive him mad by the soul. _

The images next flashed by so fast Raven could barely sort them out...

_Ruler of Azarth...training half demons and full demons...join Slade...take over world...Titans dead..._

Raven screamed as her head filled with pain and nothingness. He wasn't going to die this way. Robin was going to die an old man with grandchildren and lived a full life. Not in the sewers because of her stupid mistake years ago.

Raven's mind and heart was filled with so much emotion. Love, anger, the demanding feeling to live! Something snapped in Raven, her cape slowly turned from blue to white. Her hood was blown off by the strong wind circulating in the tunnel now. Her eyes were glowing white. Her body was crackling with power as she raised both hands and made a huge power shield covering all the Teen Titans. Just then Acerbus let go of the power, it bounced off the energy shield and hit him.

He screeched as he was blown to pieces. A mist rose from his body and collected to form a dove it flew around the room freezing everyone, except Raven.

"Michael?" She called out softly, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Raven," a low and soft voice called out that she knew oh so well.

Michael was dressed as she saw in Azarth a month or so ago: a pair of black feathery wings and a black robe. She in braced him, he wrapped his cold arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Raven pulled away slightly, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, "Besides making out in front of your frozen friends a corpse I'm supposed to bring to the underworld?" He joked. A slightly smile crossed her lips but her eyes stayed sad. "Look, um," She began pulling herself completely out of his arms, "Things have...changed since last time I saw you," She forced herself not to look into the fierce blue eyes of Michael's face. Raven nodded over to the frozen figure of Robin, "I see..." Michael said in a soft tone looking away from her. "I was replaced..."

"Michael," Raven said trying not to get emotional. "I get it, no need to explain," he said, his words were covered in frost and Raven winced at them. He walked over to the mangled body of the demon and sucked in the last bit of his soul and picked up the pieces. With his free hand he blew Raven a kiss then vanished.

The place sprung back to life and Raven's cape slowly turned back to blue.

"Raven," A male voice said from behind her. It was Robin, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?"

Raven held back tears and pushed past him. She climbed out of the hole and into the other side of the rubble wall.

"Raven!" He called out again starting after her. But, Starfire got in the way. "Robin," she said in a soft voice, "If you go after her and comfort her I will know you have no feelings for me," She sucked in a deep breath, "But I will respect your choice and you will have my blessings with Raven." Her voice was quiet and sincere. "Star," Robin began, "I like you. You're like my best friend," This brought a sad smile to her face, "But I don't love you like I do with Raven. I know it took me a while but you have to know, I don't want us to be together if one of us wasn't going to be completely happy. So, good-bye then."

With that he brushed past Starfire and climbed out of the hole on to the other side of the rubble wall.

"Look Raven, wait!" He called as he climbed out and started running after Raven.

"I'm here to listen, okay? I like you and I just want to know what's been happening," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and his hands moved down from her shoulders to her hands. He held them loosely, not to intimidate her.

_He likes me. He really likes me, he enjoyed the kiss. I know it! I just feel bad about Michael. _

Raven felt the warmness of Robin's hands on her own and remembered Michael's cold flesh. _But, me and Michael can never be. He's...dead. I'm still alive. Robin is all I ever wanted, he's nice and understands me. He is willing to love me, even though I'm sure he knows it will not be easy._

"As you know...well... didn't really know," a small smile crossed his lips, "There's been problems lately about my past. But it's all been taken care of now. Okay?"

Robin nodded. "It's probably best you don't know the whole story," He nodded again, "Probably."

Yummy! Gotta love the good stuffies. Next chapter whenever!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	12. That Stupid Love Thing

**DISCLAIMER: **Dun own TT... just the random fluffiness in my empty head that encouraged me to write this chapter

Wow! It's amazing what you think of when your supposed to be paying attendtion in French. Oh well, I'll probably blow it on the Friday test but who cares right?! Anywho, I **HAVE A IDEA FOR THE NEXT STORY!!!! YAY!!! :**:starts doing backflips around the room until she breaks her back:: Ow! Okay... ::calms down:: It's gonna be called: The Obsessive Mind of Desire ::random ohs and ahs come from the audience:: I know cool name and all. I want to blab it all to you guys but I'm gonna be SOOO nice and make you guys wait a week or two so for the first chapter which will be called: Changing. I may change it though, I dun know.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! **Just thought you should know, there's one more that is going to be a giant fluff ball!!!! Yay 'cause we all just LOVE giant fluff balls

enjoy,

__

_CHAPTER 12_

_That Stupid Love Thing_

The afternoon sun beat down on Raven's face. The unusually warm weather continued, almost all the snow was melted off the Titans' Tower roof. _It's so peaceful up here,_ Raven thought to herself staring out at the waves lapping against the shores surrounding the tower. She inhaled deeply, sucking in the salty water's air. It was slightly ironic, she had spent the whole morning in the darkness but for once in the past few weeks she wanted to be in the sunlight. _Well, I guess the darkness of the sewers isn't what I'd call peaceful,_ she thought to herself.

Emotions ran through her body, but she didn't want to mediate and numb herself. She enjoyed it, the crackling feeling of young love and the feeling of trumped over her stalker. But there was also the feeling of guiltiness with Michael. _He didn't honestly think we'd have a relationship by seeing each other every time someone around me that is a demon or half demon dies, did he? _Raven bit her lip and a breeze slowly drifted across the roof top, making her hair fly around lazily.

She continued to stare mindlessly out at the waters until she censed a male presence behind her, "Yes Robin?" she asked. She recognized the smell of shampoo he used and the brain waves that sent out confused signals much like she was feeling right now. She recognized the light and fluffy feeling her heart and soul suffered every time Robin was near her.

"Nice way to spend Valentine's Day," His voice was warm and friendly, "All alone."

A slight smile crossed her lips as Robin stood beside her and he took a deep breath. "I've had worst," she replied thinking back to her days in Azarth, "And besides it's not over yet,"

"I guess," was Robin's only reply.

_Just do it... Just be a man and ask her out now Robin! _Robin opened his mouth but was interrupted by Raven.

"But I guess I'm not all alone," She turned to face Robin, "You're here,"

_Okay Robin, just do it now!_

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to, uh, go to a movie or something with me?" Robin mentally took a deep breath waiting for her answer. Raven's expression never changed but her heart was racing a mile a minute. Rocks on the ground were jumping a few feet like popping corn.

"What about Starfire?" Her tone was all innocence but her heart was craving to know.

"We, uh, broke up," His hands were fidgeting now, fearing rejection. A warm smile crossed Raven's face as she reached over and held Robin's hand in her own, "What movie?" She asked, Robin was now smiling also, "Whatever you want to see."

* * *

Starfire sighed staring out the giant window. She had being floating there in a sitting position almost since the titans got back. 

_Even though I sent my deepest blessings to my dear Robin and friend Raven I can not help but feel sad and lonely. _Starfire rested her head on her upturned palm while her elbow was resting on her knee.

"Star?" Starfire turned her head to the direction the male voice came from, "Hello friend Beast Boy," She really did try to sound happy and cheerful but sadness crept into her speech.

Beast Boy held both his hands behind back holding a flower. "Uh, this is for you," He held out the blue flower towards her, it's steam slightly broken from him grasping it so tightly. A smile crossed over Starfire's face, a true one. "Uh, sorry about the steam," He looked away blushing slightly.

Starfire looked at the flower then at BB, she floated down from her sitting position and gave him a big hug almost squishing him.

_I guess girls really like flowers! _Beast Boy thought his face turning blue. "Um, Star, you can let go now,"

"Oh," she let go of him blushing slightly. "Um, there's new skating rink downtown do you want to come and try it out with me?" Beast Boy looked straight into Starfire's bright big green eyes. "Okay!" She said excitedly, "What is skating rink?"

"Uh..." BB sweat dropped, "I'll teach you tomorrow, okay?" Starfire nodded.

Short and not all that great I know but as usual I'm working on three things at once right now

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	13. Every Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **I shall never own the Teen Titans :( **BUT! **I own: Michael and Emily Greenway, Sarah, Aquilus and Acerbus.

**To SpiderSquirrel: **Thank you for being one of the few to review the last chapter. Many muffins to you. If it really means that much to you that a characters representing you is killed in this lousy excuse of a few under-appreciated chapters thrown together than I guess I could work a few chapters around your un-timely death and last few hours with Michael.

**To all my readers that are probably pissed at me for being so slow to update**: I'm really sorry but I've been BOMBED with projects and homework. So that put me into depression which doesn't go all that great when your trying to write a fluff ball.

**I AM GOING TO POST THE NEXT STORY IN THE CARTOON SPOT FOR TEEN TITANS! **Just so you know and don't look around here for the next story. Some of the reviewers said Cy got no love. And, well... yeah. But, never fear! He might get a girlfriend in the next story ::insert sly smile here::

Anywho, I have started to set up a website: www_dot_freewebs_dot_com/snowballheat16. It's going to have all the characters I own bios and stuff. I'm going to start up a guestbook soon and stuff. I am also going to post stories that I write (that aren't fanfic), I will probably post stories by other people also so if you want a story, that isn't fanfic, posted just email me it and I'll post it.

Anywho, on with the story:

enjoy,

_CHAPTER 13_

_Every Heart_

"Aw man I'm the only one with out love around here!" Cyborg groaned. He had just asked why Robin was dressed in normal street wear.

Robin chuckled softly and checked his re-flexion in his mirror for about the tenth time in the last five minutes.

Cyborg was lounging on Robin's bed looking through a computer magazine with little interest, "Everyone else has dates tonight! I can just picture it all you guys married with little kids running around here and here I am just old uncle Cy,"

"C'mon man it isn't that bad... Wait, Starfire and Beast Boy are going on a date?" He asked turning around. Cyborg looked up and at Robin, "Yeah they left together about half an hour ago they mentioned about going skating or something at that new place. Why? Are you jealous?" He teased. "No and besides I have Raven now remember?"

"Yeah whatever man," Cyborg replied going back to his magazine not sounding convinced at Robin's answer.

Robin did one more check:

Hair? He looked in the mirror it looked the same way it did five minutes ago, which looked the same as it usually did.

Money? Robin padded the pocket of his jeans, yup his wallet was there.

Fly? He looked down and quickly zipped up his fly. _Close one! _

He checked his watch, it read 8pm. He'd been nervous all day, he just had some uncontrollable urge to make sure everything would be alright.

"Okay, we're going to go now," Robin said announcing it like it was more formal thing that Cyborg just had to know.

"'Kay, have fun, and don't waste all your money!" Cyborg said not looking up. Then as Robin was starting to walk out he called, "Don't forget to use protection!" Robin blushed slightly and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

Cyborg continued to flip through his magazine still lounging on Robin's bed.

_Everyone is going out tonight, I'm the only one with out a date. I _really _need to score me a girl._ He sighed putting down the magazine to play some video games and try to beat his high score.

**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**

**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**

**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

**(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

oOo

Starfire giggled after Beast Boy fell for about the millionth time. She skated figure eights around him as he wobbled, "I am not familiar with this custom yet. Are you _supposed _to be falling and hurting the but?"

Beast Boy looked up, his cheeks slightly rosy from the chillness but mostly from embarrassment. So be bragged a little about his skating skills a little bit – okay _a lot_ – but this was embarrassing! Starfire wasn't even from earth but she could practically win the Olympic golden metal for skating. Her natural grace and her ability of flight helped her in her leaps and helped slightly to steady her when she was starting to wobble.

Beast Boy on the other hand was graceful in different ways. Like he could easily do a max combo 500 then a turbo twist flight on the GameStation which took Robin and Cyborg like _weeks _to master and BB could change from rhino to horse while running and never lose pace but those things didn't compare to Starfire's genetic grace.

"Here," she said warmly skating backwards holding out her gloved hands to BB. He looked at her hands for a moment almost deciding whether he should take them but after a moment's consideration and a looking into Starfire's bight and friendly green eyes and her smiling face he grasped them and held on to them like his life depended on it.

Starfire started slowly her body slightly swaying gently as she skated backwards looking into Beast Boy's unsure eyes and occasionally looking over her shoulder so she wouldn't bump into the other skaters. Beast Boy's feet started moving along with Starfire's making them speed up.

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

Starfire smiled looking down at Beast Boy's feet, he seemed like he knew what he was doing now. She dropped his hands still skating in front of him, he wobbled a little but managed to stay upright. Taking one of his hands she started skating beside him. A gooey warm sensation flowed through BB's body. His whole body was tingling with happiness.

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

"Haha!" BB said skating around flexing, finally gotten it down pat, "Who's your daddy!"

Starfire looked slightly confused, "Myand'r of Tamaran, why do you ask?"

"Ugh," Beast Boy sweat dropped and groaned silently, "Never mind Star. Do you want to get some hot chocolate for something?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire nodded smiling. They joined hands and skated across the rink. Sitting on a nearby bench they pulled off there skates and laced up their normal shoes. After returning the skates they borrowed from the skating rink they walked outside and not too long found a stand selling hot chocolate.

Starfire smiled as she held the steaming hot chocolate close to her face, the steam warming her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes inhaling the sweet scent. A few small snowflakes fell on her eyelashes and cheeks as it started to snow. Beast Boy received his change from the man who was selling the hot chocolate and turned around. He stared at Starfire's beautiful figure that was just standing there, her head tilted toward the sky, steam rising from her cup and small fluffy snowflakes falling lightly on her face like freckles.

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**

**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

Starfire opened her mouth and a few snowflakes floated inward and melted on her tongue. Her grin grew wider and turned toward Beast Boy who was still awing at her. "Sadly on my home plant we do not have snow. Besides the chilliness it is quite enjoyable, yes?" Beast Boy closed his mouth and nodded slowly. Starfire laughed on the inside, she might not be able to read minds like Raven, but she could see into people's hearts. And Beast Boy's heart's message came in loud and clear.

She rapped her free arm around Beast Boy's. A playful smile floated over her rosy lips and asked, "Where are we off to now?"

"Um, I thought we could go to _Le rouge s'est levé_?" Beast Boy asked looking over at Starfire seeing if it would be okay. She nodded slightly, "Okay,"

oOo

Beast Boy gazed over at Starfire across the table. They were seated in a fancy French restaurant. Even the menus were written in French, so they did there best to try to translate it and then played 'guess what I'm eating' once they got their orders.

_I was so wrong about Starfire. I thought she was just a pretty face in bluff guys. She's understanding and happy and listens and shares her problems also. She's just so... prefect! _Beast Boy sighed contently to himself. _I don't want to be selfish but I'm glad Starfire dumped Robin or was it the other way around? I don't know the whole story; all I know is that Starfire is my girlfriend now. Wow that sounded good: _girlfriend. _It's been a really long time since I had a real girlfriend. I think this time it will work. I'll do anything to make sure this relationship works._

**All of us what to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep**

Starfire placed her fork down on the table by her plate. And then looked up, catching Beast Boy staring at her again with a glazed look in his eyes like he was thinking about something.

She liked Beast Boy, she really did. She wouldn't agree to go on a date or become his girlfriend if she didn't truly like him. But, it wasn't BB she was having second feelings for. It was Robin. _Just left over feelings_, she tried to tell herself. _I want Raven and dear Robin to be happy together, but I can't help wondering what it would be like if we we're together. But, I guess when you think about it. If me and Robin were still together, many would be unhappy. _She thought, thinking about BB, Raven and probably Robin and herself. _And besides_ _there's nothing wrong with Beast Boy, he is sweet and kind and loving and happy. I just wish these left over feelings would be gone so I wouldn't feel guilty when I am out on a date with Beast Boy thinking about Robin._

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

oOo

Raven shifted uneasily as the lights began to dim in the theater and the last advisements flashed on the large screen. This was her first real date. She glanced over at Robin, he took a few kernels of the large popcorn they bought and placed them in his mouth, the light from the screen illuminating his face. A warm tingling feeling shot through her body and a blush crept up her cheeks. The popcorn behind her the man was holding exploded. This only made her blush more and slide down in her seat hoping Robin didn't notice.

Robin's pulse started to beat faster as the movie started. A man sneaked around a house holding a knife while a teenaged girl sat in her room with head phones turned up. The floorboards creaked as he slowly walked down the hallway. One foot in front of the other, knife ready. Clean and polished and ready for use. He gingerly pushed open the door with his free hand, and took a few paces until he was standing in front of the girl. She noticed the shadow and looked up into the twisted face of the man who looked like a monster from hell. She screamed and the shadows played on the wall and floor showing her be stabbed. Blood flew everywhere and the words: _The Nightmare_ flashed across the screen.

Robin took another sip of his pop, _Damn salty popcorn,_ he though as he drained the last little bit at the bottom. The movie was almost half over now and so far three people had been killed by 'The Nightmare' and one by the man from hell himself. Five stupid teenagers were alone in the woods smoking and stuff while the man lurked in the shadows. Robin glanced over at Raven who had one hand in the popcorn. She slowly raised her hand and placed the kernels in her mouth slowly chewing. Her faced showed no emotion and nothing had exploded since the movie started so Robin had no clue what she was thinking about.

Robin turned back toward the screen but not really watching it. He had other things on his mind. Things like Raven.

_I'm confused. Before I was obsessed with Starfire, the way she looked, talked, smiled! But Raven, whoa. She's Star's opposite! But, it's a good opposite. I think we can relate, both having to deal with death in our families, and both being raised by someone who took us in. We've dealt with hardships and lived through them, I'm sure Raven would let me cry on her shoulder and her cry on mine. But I guess that would be in a million years, I don't think I ever saw Raven cry before. She just...deals. She doesn't get all emotional like Star. _

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

Raven slowly chewed the popcorn in her mouth. She eyes glued to the screen, concentrating. But not on the movie it's self. _Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarth, Metrion, Zinthos. Just breathe, and don't explode anything else. _Raven thought silently. She glanced over at Robin another tingling feeling flooded her body. _AZARTH METRION ZINTHOS! AZARTH METRION ZINTHOS! _She tried to control her breathing and her powers. _Robin makes me feel good,_ REALLY _good. But, love is dangerous too me. Very dangerous! I'm just sitting here and I feel like something going to explode. _

Raven bit her lip and tried to concentrate on the movie.

"Dude, I'm, like, totally wasted!" The boy with blonde hair said and a black haired bimbo beside him started giggling. A pale face appeared next to hers, watching from the bushes. Dramatic music flowed through the theater. Suddenly the girl's neck started bleeding, the blood slowly dripped out, staining her shirt. The cut slowly expanded, ripping her flesh and cutting deeper and deeper. The other wasted teenagers laughed drunkenly as she started screaming. The cut reached her main artery in her neck and blood sprayed everywhere, killing her.

_Number five,_ Robin thought.

"Oh my god! Amy!" Said one of the teens as they crowded around her. But it was too late, she was dead. "Hello children," A voice said suddenly behind the blonde boy. He fell to the ground his eyes rolled back into his skull, back with a knife in it.

Raven grasped the arm rest, trying to control her emotions. That's when she noticed that she wasn't the only one holding on to the arm rest. She looked over at Robin, he slowly turned and looked at her. Both hers and his cheeks turned bright red as they snatched their hands away.

Raven looked away, her cheeks bright red. A small grin crossed over her thin lips remembering the few seconds their hands had touched.

oOo

"You _got _to be kidding me, when that blonde chick got killed was _way_ grosser than when that Fred guy was killed. There wasn't even blood or anything!" Robin said as he twirled his fork around the plate of spaghetti. "Yeah, but don't tell me that wasn't scary though," Raven said after taking a sip of her iced tea.

It felt good, being able to talk openly without fear of rejection. The only fear was exploding something but if she really concentrated than she could make it through. It was, well, prefect. Raven smiled contently and took another sip of iced tea listening to Robin.

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**

A figure stood outside the restaurant. He looked through the window staring in at the odd, but happy couple inside. _Raven,_ He breathed. "We could never be together," His low rich voice whispered in harsh tone almost like he was going to cry. He placed a finger on the glass of the window and whispered, "I'll miss you." Frost slowly formed around his finger on the glass making an interesting pattern. He looked down and sighed, removing his finger he walked away from the light shinning through the window. He walked under a blinking street light. He looked up, brushing his black hair out of the way of his fierce blue eyes. The light sputtered than went out and he was gone into the shadows.

The light reflected the frost that had formed three small but powerful words. The kind of words that melted even the hearts that had blackened and covered in ice, the words: _I love you. _

oOo

_The only light was the full moon and the stars twinkling in the night. The two teens held hands and smiled. For, finally they had rejoined, forever. She walked her head held high and a true smiled crossed her lips, it was so different than they sarcastic smirk she normally wore. Her blue/grey hair floated eerily in the dead clam night her hazel green eyes shinning. She wore the wedding dress she never had and on her left hand and third finger, the ring she never wore. The man by her side was smiling also, he was proud of his young bride. His aqua green eyes were shinning and filled with tears of happiness. One slowly rolled down his cheek. _

_The hazel eyed maiden stopped and turned so she was facing her husband. She wiped his tear with her pale, cold hand and whispered something. She then leaned in for a passionate kiss, they slowly began too disappear. They were nothing but mere memories now. _

_The grass whispered the young maiden's message as a cool refreshing breeze washed the simple message to the whispering willows at the edge of the field, together they whisper it to the world:_

Together Forever

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

Sorry if the grammer isn't perfect in the song, but it is the way the people sing it. The song is the ending theme of seaon 4 of Inu Yasha and is sung in Japanese. This is the version in English so y'all can understand it.

**One Last Note:** I will be posting 'The Obsessive Mind of Desire' after November 5th because that is the day both of the huge projects I'm working on is due and I'll have some time to actually sit down and write them.

So see y'all later

**SNOWBALLHEAT**


End file.
